Teardrops on the Rain
by snow winter
Summary: He always push her away, but she keeps on coming back. What if one day she finally gives up and walks out of his life...forever? CHAPTER 4 UPDATED! R&R Thanks for reading!
1. Regrets

**CHAPTER I: Regrets **

He puched the wall angrily, hoping it would relieve the pain he's feeling right now. He has been stupid again and said things that he didn't even mean. He has hurt her again, he has hurt her many times over. It crushed him seeing her cry like that, because of him. And before he knew it, she ran away, outside on the pouring rain...

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Stop it Inuyasha! It's not her fault!" Sango shouted at Inuyasha. She's getting fed up that he's blaming Kagome for their loss of the Shikon no Tama in their recent fight with Naraku. Especially now that she noticed Kagome getting teary eyed. Kaede and Miroku on the other hand, remained still.

"Oh c'mon! You saw it! It was all her fault!" He snapped back shooting a sharp look at the furious Kagome. "She was just standing there helplessly like she's waiting to be attacked! And she didn't even do anything to get back the Shikon no Tama!"

Inuyasha has been in a very bad mood these past few days. They lost 3 pieces of the Shikon no Tama to Naraku on their previous fights. Now, Naraku has sucessfully taken all of what they worked for. And he's blaming Kagome for all of it because she's holding all the jewel shards.

"I tried to get it back!" Kagome yelled back, thumping the floor with her hands. "You saw it! I used my bow but it's raining! My visions were blurred so I missed!

"Oh stop making up an alibi Kagome!" Inuyasha stood up and stomped his feet on the floor.

"Inuyasha, that's enough!" Miroku finally spoke as he can't take it any longer. "It's your fault too, you could have taken the Shikon no Tama from Naraku right? And it can be our fault too! We didn't do anything to get it back either! "

"I was busy fighting with Kagura!" He stated annoyingly. "I only have one body you know! And you were fighting Naraku's monsters that time right? So you have no choice!"

"But you shouldn't blame Kagome you dult!" Sango bellowed furiously. "You know it's hard to strike with a bow especially now that's it's raining!"

"That's not a proper excuse! Kikyou could have made that one shot and hit him succesfully!" Inuyasha said without even thinking. And with this, everyone fell silent. Sango is looking worriedly at Kagome then shot a deadly glare at Inuyasha. Miroku came to Kagome and pats her shoulder because she's crying now. Kaede shook her head.

"Oh what now? So your crying!" Inuyasha scowled. "Don't think you can buy me with your petty tears Kagome! It's your fault the Shikon no Tama broke! So it's your responsibilty to get it back! And stop acting like a damsel in distress all the time!"

**"SLAP!" **

Kagome slapped Inuyasha in the face before Miroku could even pull her back. She's sobbing now, her lips were quivering.

"I don't appreciate being compared with someone else Inuyasha!" She said firmly, her eyes full of rage and anger. "If you'd love to have Kikyou on your group then go to her! That's what you've always wanted right! Well your free to do that now! Your free to go! Go find the Shikon no Tama with her! The hell I care! You shouldn't be sticking around with a useless girl like me!" She sarcastically remarked.

Sango went to her, "Kagome-chan..."

"No Sango! I've had enough of people always comparing me to Kikyou!" She shouted bitterly. "I do not look like her! I do not act like her! I'm not her reincarnation! The hell, I'm not even her! I've been keeping up everytime they say that I'm her! But now you!" She pointed at finger at the stunned Inuyasha. "Of all people Inuyasha! You!" Tears welled down her face. Her heart was breaking. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU VERY MUCH!"

And with that, she shove off Sango's hand on her shoulder and ran outside.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango followed her in the storm.

"Inuyasha! Follow her!" Miroku said. But Inuyasha didn't reply, he's just looking down, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"So that's it! Your just letting her go!" Miroku shook him. "You'll be regretting the day when she's gone Inuyasha!"

And with that, he also dashed off to search for Kagome...

_**END OF FLASBACK...

* * *

**_

Blood dripped from his right hand. His knees slumped on the floor...

"There are times when you really are being very insensitive Inuyasha that it gets out of place." Kaede calmly lectured him. "It may be true that she is a reincarnation of Kikyou but she is NOT Kikyou. Kagome is Kagome, and that will remain. You've hurt her badly this time Inuyasha, let's just hope she comes back like what she always does."

Inuyasha clenched his fist and wenf off to find Kagome.

_"Kagome..." _

"Any luck Hoshi-sama?" Sango asked as she meets up with Miroku.

Miroku shook his head. "No, but I hope she's fine. The storms really heavy."

Sango bit her lip, "Kagome-chan, where are you?"

Just then, they caught a glimpse of Inuyasha juping from tree to tree...

"I knew he'll go after her. After all, that's what he always do." Miroku stated with a smile.

"He should, it's all his fault anyway." Sango's eyebrows crossed. "I swear, if anything happens to Kagome-chan, I'm gonna kill him!" And with that, she went off, together with Kirara to find Kagome.

Miroku sighed, "Inuyasha's not really good with girls..."

* * *

Kagome continued on running, ignoring the chills her wet clothes is bringing to her body. The rain water is flowing down her face together with her tears. She feels as if her heart's going to break from those words that Inuyasha said a while ago.

She wants to get away from everything. She wants to mend her broken heart, somewhere far away, from everyone...from Inuyasha.

_"I hate him...I hate him very much!" _Her mind screamed over and over again.

And as she was running, she tripped on a rock, causing her to fall on the ground with a loud thud...

"Ite..." She rubbed her aching head. She felt the strong wind envelope the whole place. She tried to stand up but pain rushed in her left ankle as she did. "Oh no..." And as she glimpsed up, she saw a big branch of a tree heading her direction. "AAAAHHHH!" She shouted and shielded her face with her arms. And in a matter of seconds...everything went black...

* * *

Miroku and Sango went back to Kaede's hut...

"So, did you find her?" Kaede asked worriedly.

The two of them shook their heads.

"The rain is pouring hard and it's impossible to seea thing outside. Kirara could barely fly because of the strong wind. And it's hard to walk either." Sango said, her head lowered.

"But we know Inuyasha will find her, I'm sure he will." Miroku said as he tried to lighten things up.

Kaede looked worried and shrugged. She got up and took two clean cloths and two cups of hot tea. She gave it to Miroku and Sango. "Here, wipe yourself with these and drink the tea so you wont catch cold."

"Where's Shippo?" Miroku asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"He's still sleeping." Kaede said as she sat back down. "He's still in the same position when Kagome tucked him in a while ago..."

"I wonder how we'll break this to him..." Sango gloominly said.

And then, none of them spoke as the rustle of the strong storm goes on outside.

_"Kagome...Where are you?" _Inuyasha desperately searched at the forest, examining ever nook and cranny. He cursed the darn rain. He could've found her with his strong sense of smell but judjing from the height of the strom and the mixed odors that is filling the air, it's impossible to do it.

Just then, he felt trickles of liquid coming our of his eyes. He told himself that it was only the rainwater pouring on his face. But he knows better. He cursed as the salty liquid went down his lips...

_"Oh Kagome please...please...I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to say all those things. You are different from Kikyou! I was stupid to compare her to you!"_

Tears continued on flowing. He remembered Kagome's crying face a while ago, it ripped him apart.

_"Kagome...please come back to me...like what you always do...I promise I'll never hurt you again...I promise...Just please, don't leave me...I-I'm just not strong enough...not strong enough to loose you..." _

He continued on searching, promising never to stop until he finds her...

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Through her blurred vision, she saw a boy sitting right beside her, his head leaning on a wall, he seems to be asleep...

"Wh-Where am I?"

The boy stirred and slowly opened his eyes...

"Oh, your awake..." He mumbled as he rubbed the sleep off his eyes.

She tried to stand up but as she did that, pain gushed to her left ankle and to her right arm. When her vision finally sets, she saw a bandage on her arm and ankle.

"You shouldn't try to move yet." He stood up and took a small bottle from his pocket. "Here, drink this."

"What's this?" And that's when she felt she was being covered, only with a blanket. She rashly pulled it up to her chin. "Where are my clothes?! Who are you and what did you do to me?!"

"Whoa! Easy there!" He chuckled. "You were wet! Don't worry, I had my eyes closed."

He smiled and winked. Kagome blushed furiously, swearing to herself that if she can only move, she'll beat the crap out of this guy.

"You pervert!" She yelled.

_**to be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NOTE OF THE AUTHOR: **Konnichiwa! I actually reposted this because I did some editing in the last part, I figured I couldn't deal with my first version! - Anyways, somo arigato for reading and please watch out for the next chapter!

* * *


	2. A New Found Comfort

_**Chapter II: A New Found Comfort** _

_

* * *

"What's this?" And that's when she felt she was being covered, only with a blanket. She rashly pulled it up to her chin. "Where are my clothes?! Who are you and what did you do to me?!"_

_"Whoa! Easy there!" He chuckled. "You were wet! Don't worry, I had my eyes closed."_

_He smiled and winked. Kagome blushed furiously, swearing to herself that if she can only move, she'll beat the crap out of this guy._

_"You pervert!" She yelled._

_

* * *

_

"Calm down!" He raised his hands on surrender but is still chortling.

"Your preverted jerk!" She furiously stated. "How can you expect me to calm down?! When you've seen...seen what your not supposed to!" She's turned crimson red now.

"It's ok, don't worry." He stood up and took a strange looking leaf from his basket. He dropped it in the water he's been boiling by the fire, stirred it's contents and scooped it in a coconut husk. "I'm a doctor, I'm used to these kind of things. Listen..." He sighed, seeing the infuriated look Kagome's giving him. "If I hadn't removed your dressed you'll catch fever. Drink this."

Kagome looked doubtfully at the drink he's giving her. "Wh-what's that?"

"It's a herbal tea, it'll warm you up and help your recovery." He's looking at her straight in the eye, not chuckling but merely smiling.

Kagome took the coconut husk and took a sip.

"Hey, it's sweet..."

"Yes, that's a Kuioko Leaf, it's sweet like sugar. It'll help with your metabolism." He said as he sat back down.

None of them spoke for a while, Kagome continued to drink the tea. After sometime, it was her who broke the awkward silence...

"I'm sorry if I shouted at you..." She uttered, looking down. "And th-thank you for saving me..."

"Oh, it's ok."

"How did you find me anyway?" She raised her head and looked him straight in the eye.

"Well, you collapsed not so far from this cave that I'm staying. I extracted you from under a big branch."

Kagome didn't reply and looked back down. The reason why she ran away flooded back to her, her heart feels as if its going to break again. She couldn't control the tears as they started to fall...

"Hey..." She felt a gentle arm on her shoulder and it felt strangely warm. She broke into a sob as she couldn't restrain herself any longer. She just felt being pulled tenderly into a very soothing embrace, and she just let it out. She cried as if there's no tomorrow. Images of Inuyasha flased across her mind, and it crushed her to pieces.

Kagome pulled back after a while, she wiped her tears...

"I-I'm sorry..." She sniffed. "I-I didn't mean to...It's just-"

"No, it's ok." He cuts off her apology. "It's nice to cry once in a while, it relieves you from the pain."

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Thank you..."

"I know your not from here, judging from your clothes." He pointed at the clothes hanging near the fire. "But I'm not going to pressure you know by asking questions, I know you need rest so you better sleep."

"Wait..." She muttered. "What's your name?"

"Oh!" He chuckled. "How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kaito, a doctor and a traveler."

"I'm Kagome..."

"Well that's a short introductory." He smiled. "But it's ok, just lie down and go back to sleep. And I'll do the same..."

He laid down on the blanket covered ground. Kagome did the same and willed herself to slumber...

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and shielded her eyes from the rays of the sun. She gingerly got up saw Kaito standing on the opening of the cave and it looks like he's waiting from someone. After a while, a snowy-white bird came fluttering his way and landed on his arm, carrying bundles of leaves. He went back inside the cave and saw that Kagome's already awake...

"Oh, good morning." He sat down and puts the bundle of leaves on his basket.

"Good morning." She answered. "What's that?" She pointed at the leaves.

"Herbal medicine." He replied, stroking the snowy-white bird's feathers. "Shiro gathered it for me."

"What a beautiful bird..." Kagome smiled.

"Oh, she's no ordinary bird." Kaito proudly stated. "She shape-shifts into a big white dragon."

"A dragon?" Kagome looked amusingly at the white bird.

"She helps me travel to different places."

"She reminds me of someone, a friend of mine named Sango. She also has-"

Suddenly, an idea formed in Kagome's head...

"Um, Kaito, can you help me with something?"

* * *

Kagome and Kaito are riding the back of a great, white dragon. Heading to the enchanted well, Kagome's gateway to her own time...

"Here it is..." She pointed down. Shiro stopped in midair.

"Shall we go down then?" Kaito asked.

Kagome didn't reply; she's looking at the silver haired hanyou sitting beside the well.

"Kagome?" Kaito looked curiously at her and to the direction she's staring at.

"Um...I'm sorry but I-I don't want to go yet." She rashly looked away. "C-Can we go back?"

"Sure..." Kaito nodded an ordered Shiro to head back to the cave.

After several minutes, Kaito looked at Kagome and asked...

"Is he the reason why you don't want to go down...?"

Kagome slowly nodded and spoke no further...

"Well don't worry then." Kaito smiled. "As long as you can't go back, you can stay with me, I'll take care of you. I promise..."

Kagome looked at him. There was something in his words that sounds assuring and secure. And as she sees him smile, she felt the same, warm feeling again...

* * *

**NOTE OF THE AUTHOR: **Hmmm...a new inserted character. As I didn't have the time to tell you what he looks like, I'm going to now. He's a brunette with dark brown eyes, of course he's good-looking. He's built just like Inuyasha.

I'm actually annoyed at Inuyasha's attitude towards Kagome. He can't forget his feelings for Kikyou so there are times that he runs after her and leaves Kagome all by herself. I just want to punish him, just a little bit so don't get mad -! And I made up the name for the leaf, as what I will do with the other herbal leaf that will come out of this fanfic. Now, please drop a review! I really want a review...please. And thank you very much for reading. Ja Ne!"

* * *


	3. The Encounter

**

* * *

**

* * *

Inuyasha bolted up, he searched the sky but he found no one. He was pretty sure he smelled Kagome's scent a while ago...

Inuyasha's been in the well day and night, hoping he'll run in with Kagome. And when she didn't come, he went through the well to her house. Not wanting her family to worry, he sneaked quietly to her room and to some parts of the house but she's not there. Chrestfallen, he came back to the Bone Eater's Well to his time.

He's been cursing himself for saying those hurtful things towards Kagome. Of course he didn't mean any of it but his temper got the better of him. He's worried to death to where Kagome's gone and it annoys him even more that he can't do anything about it. Yes, he admits it to himself that he still has feelings to Kikyou but he can't deny the Kagome is very special to him to the point that he'll do anything in his power to protect her even if it meant his own life. But he was unable to show this to her, even though they've been together for quite a while now. And because of his ignorance and insensitivity, she ran away, saying over and over again how she hates him...and this breaks his heart...

"Inuyasha?" Miroku and Sango emerged from behind the bushes to find Inuyasha standing, examining the clear-blue sky.

"What's the matter?" Sango asked and looked at the same direction. "What're you looking at?"

"K-Kagome, I smelled her scent." Inuyasha looked at the both of them. "I'm sure of it."

Miroku and Sango looked worriedly at each other.

"Listen, Inuyasha..." Miroku gently pats his friend on the shoulder. "Maybe it's just your imagination. You've been seeing Kagome everywhere since...since she ran away. You just need a rest, you're always here, you've never slept for days."

"Look, I'm not imagining it, I'm REALLY sure it's her." Inuyasha firmly stated.

"Kaede's prepared food and we've come to get you." Sango interrupted. "C'mon..."

"No! There's one more thing, I also smelled another scent along with hers. What if she's been taken hostage by Naraku or...or monsters." Inuyasha looked hysterical now, shaking Miroku's shoulders. "I need to get to her! I need to find her! She needs me, don't you understand! She needs me to protect her!"

"Inuyasha, stop this! Kagome's not the kind of person who'll just give up and let others harass her!" Sango shouted. "She's not a weakling, she's not an ordinary girl! Has it every occured to you Inuyasha that maybe you need her more than she needs YOU?!" She scowled and walked away. "I'll just go ahead, Kirara and I will search for her."

Sango disappeared behind the bushes...

"Inuyasha..." Miroku looked back at him. "I"m sorry, Sango's been quite cranky this past few days because...um..."

"I know..." Inuyasha's voice cracked. He's looking down, his bangs covering his eyes. "She blames me for all of this. Don't worry Miroku, I'm not mad at her 'cause I know it is my fault. If it wasn't for me, Kagome wouldn't have run off..."

Awkward silence filled the air. Miroku doesn't know how to reply to Inuyasha...

"But..." Inuyasha broke the ice. "I promise I'll find her. After that, I'll never hurt her again...I promise.."

Miroku shrugged and looked sadly at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, as long as you still love Kikyou, you'll always hurt her. I really don't believe at the saying, "promises are meant to be broken" but..." He pats Inuyasha's shoulder again. "In your case, its true. I'm not doing this to hurt you even more but you have to face reality."

When Inuyasha didn't reply, Miroku slowly pulled him. "You need something to eat, c'mon..."

But Inuyasha won't budge and stayed on the spot.

"Kagome wouldn't want you to punish yourself. Beside's starving yourself wouldn't do any good, you'll need your strength to search for her..."

Inuyasha lifted his head and looked Miroku straight in the eye. Miroku held his ground and didn't blink, he looked back with determination and authority. So, Inuyasha shrugged and slowly nodded, letting Miroku pull him back to Kaede's hut...

* * *

Kagome and Kaito are back in the cave. Kaito looked worriedly at Kagome because she's been quiet ever since she saw that silver-haired boy. 

"K-Kagome?" He peered, trying to see her facial expression.

Kagome lifted her head and smiled gently. "Don't worry, I-I'm fine..."

Kaito shrugged, he stood up and sat beside Kagome. "You can tell me...that is, if you want to..."

"N-No thanks, I'm fine...really, I 'am..."

Kaito didn't pressure her and just sat there in silence. From his peripheral vision, he can see tears falling from Kagome's eyes. He lifted his hand and pulled Kagome's head to his shoulder and lets her cry there. Kagome's didn't pull back and continued to cry silently...

"I-I came from another time, from the future to be precise." Kagome spoke after sometime. "The well we went to a while ago, that's the Bone Eater's Well, it's my gateway to this time.I fell on it and endel up in the Feudal Era. I found Inuyasha binded in a tree by an arrow, he was trussed there by a miko named Kikyou. People here says that I'm her reincarnation and that I look like her..." With this statement, she smiled bitterly but continued anyway. "It was I who freed Inuyasha when a centipede youkai attacked and stole the Shikon no Tama. But more youkai tried to steal it so Inuyasha defended it at all cost. Unfortunately, when a crow youkai stole it, I shot it with an arrow and shattered the Shikon no Tama into a million pieces. That's the reason why I'm here, I can see the Shikon no Tama and I'm helping Inuyasha find all the missing pieces."

Kagome paused for a while...

"And you developed feelings for him, am I right?" Kaito asked.

Unable to answer straightforwardly, Kagome nodded. "But Kikyou came back, she was resurrected. And Inuyasha..." More tears fell from her eyes. "Inuyasha keeps on running for her whenever there's a chance. I-I don't know, I thought there was a special connection between us, I kind of feel that whenever we're together but...I-I'm not so sure about it. I know it's unfair for me to ask more of him. It was Kikyou whom he loves after all, it was just a twist of fate that pulled them apart. And he keeps on telling me, promising me he'll protect me. But I-I don't want him to protect me...I-I want him to love me...I know it sounds stupid...but-"

"No it doesn't..." Kaito cuts her off. She looked at him as he smiles tenderly at her. "Every one deserves to be loved. Don't be ashamed of that..."

"Kaito..." Kagome sniffed.

"I may not know how you really feel but I'll always be here for you. Even though its only been for a short while, I feel like I've known you for a long time. Kagome, from the first time I saw you, I know your special. And now I realized that your a girl whom everyone wants to protect but can really hold herself really well."

"Thank you...Kaito..." Kagome wiped her tears and smiled. "Listen, can I-I go with you...I mean its not for permanent, I just need to think things over."

"Sure, I'll love that." Kaito chortled. "I'll just go over there and catch some fish, I'm really hungry, aren't you?"

And with this, Kagome's stomach grumbled. Both of them laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kaito stood up and went to the river. Shiro then flew to Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiled and gently pats the white-bird's head.

* * *

Two weeks has passed and Kagome and Kaito kept on traveling. Kagome's been on a light mood ever since her talk with Kaito. And it seems like she's enjoying her time with him. She tried to go back to her world, she sneaked up once just to get some clothes and went away in a hurry with Kaito and Shiro waiting for her on the other end of the well. She's also learned that Kaito's not just a doctor but also a well skilled swordsman. She saw Kaito carry a sword when they left the cave but didn't really assume he's skilled with it. She discovered this one day when a group of bandits tried to attack them and Kaito finished them off with one swift of his sword. 

"Kaito..." Kagome called, she found him setting up the firewoods. "I need to go back again, I need clothes and I want to visit Mom, Sota and Grandpa again.

Kaito looked up at Kagome and smiled. "Sure, Shiro's always up on a journey."

Kagome smiled back and muttered a thank you. And by minutes, they're soaring up in the sky again, heading for the Bone-Eater's Well. Kagome peered down and made sure that no one's around. She turned to Kaito and nodded an assurance that they can go down.

"I'll just wait for you here..." Kaito said as he helped her down.

"Thanks..." Kagome said before she leaped down and disappeard.

* * *

After sometime, Kagome's not back yet. Kaito is waiting patiently by the well stroking Shiro's feathers. Suddenly, a movement from behind the bushes made him jump.

"Who's there?" He demanded, drawing his sword and looking cautiously around.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He spun around and saw the silver-haired boy from before.

They stared at each other for quite a while...

"I said who are you?!" He sounded angry now and advanced to Kaito. "I know that smell! I smelled you the same day I sensed Kagome! You were the one with her!" He grabbed him.

Kaito's eyes flashed dangerously and slapped the boy's hand off his collar. "So we've finally met...Inuyasha..." He simply stated.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Bring her back...or I"ll killl you!"

Kaito got on his fighting stance. "Why don't you try..."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. And walked slowly, raising the Tesaiga. "Your going to regret this..."

But a voice made the two of them stop. It came from the well...

"Kaito, can you help me up? I think my foot's stuck."

"K-Kagome..." Inuyasha mumbled, frozen in the spot.

Kaito eyed him before going to the well. But Inuyasha didn't even move a muscle, he's staring at the hand groping the edge of the well for support...he knew that hand so well...

"Can you just untangle this stupid vine?" Kagome reached for his hand to help her up. Kaito then removed her foot from one of the vines and pulled her. "Thanks..." Kagome smiled.

But it instantly vanished when he saw someone, standing close by.

"K-Kagome..." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome stiffened. They looked at each other in the eye; that lasted for almost like an eternity.

"Kagome...!" Inuyasha shouted. And before he can even stop himself...before Kagome could even move...before Kaito can even respond... Inuyasha dropped the tesaiga and ran to Kagome, embraced her tight...

...and kissed her...

* * *

**NOTE OF THE AUTHOR: **Finally, I updated ., Whew! Thanks for the reviews by the way, don't get tired to push that cute, purple "go" button, ok? thanks for reading .

* * *


	4. Pain and Tears

_"K-Kagome..." Inuyasha muttered._

_Kagome stiffened. They looked at each other in the eye; that lasted for almost like an eternity._

_"Kagome...!" Inuyasha shouted. And before he can even stop himself...before Kagome could even move...before Kaito can even respond... Inuyasha dropped the tesaiga and ran to Kagome, embraced her tight..._

_...and kissed her..._

* * *

Inuyasha felt warmth run through his whole body as he kissed Kagome. For the first time in weeks, he felt happy...he felt alive... 

He wanted the moment to last...

Unfortunately...

All of a sudden, Kagome pushed Inuyasha and with all the effort she can muster, slapped him on the face. Inuyasha was taken aback. Lost for words, all he could do was stare back at Kagome's tear-stained face, eyes full of fury. He felt his heart constrict in his chest...

"How dare you..." Her voice quivered. "You have no right, ever, to do that to me."

"K-Kagome...I-"

But he didn't know what to say next. "I'm sorry" were the first words that came to his mind. But would it be enough? He has always said sorry to Kagome before and she always accepted it. But now, as he stared at her eyes...eyes full of resentment, something told him that a simple "sorry" would never suffice...

He took a step forward and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders...

"Kagome...please..." He said as he felt the corner of his eyes burn. "Please come back...we need you...Kagome, I need you."

"You need me?" Kagome smirked. "You have no luck with the Shikon no Tama now, right?"

"No, it's not that! I don't need you just because of that. Look, I didn't mean all that I said to you before...please...I'm...I'm really sorry."

"Here's the same cycle again Inuyasha." Kagome sadly stated. "You're apologizing to me again. We'll get along for quite a while then you'll do something again and we'll fight...It's like a never ending cycle Inuyasha...I'm getting tired of it..."

"I promise Kagome..." He said, his voice pleading. "...I'll never-"

"Hurt me again?" Kagome cuts him off. "I've heard that about a hundred times. And that promise of yours will never be fullfilled...never...you know why..."

Inuyasha knew exactly why. As Miroku has told him before, as long as he still has feelings for Kikyou, he will always hurt Kagome...

"I'll try to forget her."

Kagome slowly shook her head. "Try to forget her? Don't you even notice Inuyasha? You always come after her when you have the opportunity to. You always leave me to chase after her. I've always coped up with it, I tried my best to understand Inuyasha. But it hurts like hell. I'm just tired of being the girl you'll come back to when you weren't able to be with her." She breathed deeply and wiped her tears before continuing. "Do you know what bothers me the most? What my greatest fear is?"

Inuyasha didn't speak and merely shook his head...

"That there'll come the day when you and her would be finally together..." She smiled bitterly. "I know I'm being selfish...she's the one you love after all, the first that came to your life. But still...everytime I think about it, it's like my whole being is slowly shattering.

"But then, I have made a pact with you. It was my fault the Shikon no Tama got shattered, it is my responsibility to fix this blunder, my responsibility to locate the Shikon no Tama. But how? It's means that I'll have to be with you and frankly Inuyasha, I don't want to be near you right now."

Kagome saw pain flash in his eyes. But she can't stop, it's like a very strong weight is being lifted on her chest as she kept on talking...

"I have thought about this for the past few days away from you. Maybe...maybe I can endure it. I can tolerate being around you just for the sake of the pact I made. But Inuyasha, I'm not ready right now. I will help you, eventually, but not right now. I want to spend more time away from you. These past few days without you, I was able to find peace...no bickering...and it felt good, so good actually I'm reluctant to let it go..."

"I-Is it him?" Inuyasha's voice cracked. He looking at Kaito. "Did he help you gain that peace?"

Kagome turned slowly to Kaito. She thought of the times he would comfort her when she's crying, the way he made her smile, how he stayed by her all the time...and that familiar warm feeling whenever she's with him...

Yes, even she didn't know why Kaito made her feel that way...made her feel secured. But there is still something missing...something that she could only find in Inuyasha..._love..._

However, Inuyasha has asked where it was he, Kaito, who made her find peace and it was true, he did...

"Yes..." She simply stated, turning her eyes back at Inuyasha. "I haven't felt that for a long time, not since I met you. Everything has been loud, topsy-turvy. I have always been the kind of person who can easily sort out her feeling but then...you came...and I was so confused.

She heaved another great sigh...

"All I'm asking for now is time. I will come back and help you with the Shikon no Tama but for now, just let me go. I want to sort out a few things first. I don't want to act rash."

With a final look at Inuyasha, she turned around...

"See you..." She mumbled.

Inuyasha had stood there, just listening to her. Her words are like daggers searing into his chest. He has caused her so much pain and because of that, _he lost her. _But then, did he really lose her? After all, how can you lose something that was never yours in the first place...?

He was torn between his love for Kikyou and for Kagome. He can't deny it, his feelings for Kikyou are still there. But he loves Kagome, it's true...

But...it wasn't enough...

"Kagome..." He said softly. She heard him and stopped but didn't look back at him.

Inuyasha walked towards her and enveloped her in his arms, as tightly as he can. He felt the tears roll down his eyes now but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore...

"Kagome..." He uttered her name softly again. "I love you...I'm sorry..."

Kagome didn't respond and stayed stiff under Inuyasha's embrace.

"I have to go..." Her voice was cold and emotionless that it scared Inuyasha. "Please let me go...Kaito's waiting..."

And so he did. She walked towards Kaito. Kaito ordered his bird Shiro, to take them back. Shiro turned into a magnificent white dragon again, the two of them climbed to his back and took off...

Inuyasha was left alone, eye welling in tears.

_She hates me..._

It kept on echoing on his mind. And when it all became too much, he fell on his knees and sobbed. And that was how Miroku and Sango found him, sprawled on the ground, crying...

"Inuyasha..." Miroku kneeled beside him, very worried. He has never seen Inuyasha in this state before. A horrible pity rushed to him. "What's the matter?"

"K-Kagome...returned..." He managed to choke out.

"She did?! Where is she?" Sango's said.

"Left...She left...b-but she said she'll come back...sh-she has t-to sort out a few things..." Inuyasha stopped crying now but he couldn't stop his voice from quivering.

"Sh-She hates me..."

"No she doesn't." Sango said, kneeling beside him too. "Look, maybe she's just upset. Besides, she told you she'd return didn't she?"

"No, you d-don't understand. Y-You didn't see her, the looks she g-gave me..."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and again, unable to find comforting words.

After minutes, Inuyasha finally stood up and wiped his face.

"I need to be alone..." His voice wasn't shaking anymore but it was monotonous and his eyes are blank.

He walked away from Sango and Miroku without any word.

"Miroku..." Sango sounded worried.

"No, he need to think...let him be..." He tried to say 'everything will be alright'. But right now, after he witnessed Inuyasha's pitiful state, he wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

**NOTE OF THE AUTHOR: **Whew! Finally, I updated...hehe...Thanks for reading! .

* * *


End file.
